


Long Time Coming

by Amibait



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Serum, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amibait/pseuds/Amibait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a very long time since they have opened up to each other. The time has come that they give in to the things they have been holding back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

Steve sat and waited in his room, the one that was right next to Bucky's room. It somehow made them both feel more secure, and it was very convenient for when neither of them could sleep and they didn't want to be alone.  
It had been several months since Steve had found Bucky, sitting on a set of stone steps in Moscow, backed by the smoldering ruins of what had once been an embassy. Steve later found out that it had been a field office of sorts for Hydra. That didn't matter so much to him, he'd found Bucky.  
In the past several months everyone had been working to help Bucky put back together the damage that had been done to him. Some bits and pieces came back on their own in flashes, some came in floods. Others still needed to be coaxed out of where they were locked away. Both men went to a counselor every week. Just that small action had caused drastic improvement in Bucky's mental state.  
That is why Steve was waiting, so see how Bucky's appointment had gone. It had become a ritual for them to hang out together afterward. Steve didn't have to wait much longer.  
Two hard knocks sounded on his door, metal on wood. He didn't have the chance to answer it or even stand up before the door opened and Bucky walked in like he owned the place. The door just swung shut with such little effort, and there was silence between the two men until they heard the click of the latch.  
"How did it go today? How are you feeling?" Steve got up and walked to grab them both bottles of water, tossing one at his old friend.  
"You ask that every time. I feel the same as I did last week, and the week before. I remember most things now, and I feel fine. She asked when the last time I had sex was," he laughed. It was a warm sound that Steve remembered fondly, a good sign of how Bucky was feeling.  
"Yeah?" Steve looked a little more curious than he meant to.  
"Yeah. I told her the truth, too. Haven't been touched like that since the night before I was deployed." He shrugged with the flesh and blood shoulder, holding the cold bottle of water in his metal hand. "She also asked who it had been with." He mentioned it to see Steve's reaction, giving a smug smirk when he saw it.  
Steve's face flushed, starting right at the apples of his cheeks. "Were you honest about that, too?"  
Bucky shook his head, "No, Steve. I didn't tell her that the last person I was sexually intimate with was you."  
The brunet looked very amused about the reaction he got from Steve by pushing it more. The captain's cheeks were turning a dark red.  
"Why do you look embarrassed, Steve? Are you ashamed of what we used to do?" Bucky near pouted, giving Steve the biggest puppy eyes he could manage, a look Steve had given him so many times before the serum.  
"No!" Steve cleared his throat, "I mean no, I am not ashamed. I would never be ashamed of that. I'm just pretty sure that it's really no one else's business what we do behind closed doors."  
Bucky stared at Steve for a moment, a smile slowly pulling at the corners of his mouth, "Is that why our rooms are so close?"  
Steve almost choked on the small drink of water in his mouth, managing to swallow it before he coughed.  
"So is that a yes, punk?" Bucky took a few steps toward his best friend, eyebrows raised ever so slightly.  
"No! I mean....maybe. I don't know, I was worried about you and I wanted to make sure you were okay with everyone around and-" his words were cut off when his mouth was claimed by another. A metal hand grabbing at his hair and holding him still, full lips pressed against his with a sort of urgency he had only felt one other time, just before Bucky was deployed.  
Steve gasped for breath when the kiss broke, looking at his friend in shock.  
"I'm tired of it, Steve. I'm tired of the longing looks across the dinner table. I'm tired of the little hand brushes that you do in the middle of missions. I'm tired of catching you staring at me and then looking away like it's shameful."  
"I'm sorry, Buck. I just thought with the dates and trying to set me up that you weren't interested anymore."  
"It was the 40s, Steve. Do you know what would happen to us in public back then? It's not the war anymore. I want everything we had to hide." Bucky pulled the blond man against him so their bodies were pressed together fully. So they could both feel every muscle, feel both hearts already pounding.  
The breath caught in Bucky's throat when Steve finally took action, grabbing the slightly smaller man with both hands on his hips, pulling them tightly to his, rocking his hips to grind against the man in front of him.  
"Alright, Buck. You asked for it." He shook his head to get Bucky to let go of his hair, then shoved him backward so he stumbled back onto the bed. Bucky's eyes were wide. Steve had tried that so many times before, but now he had the strength to do it, to take charge without needing Bucky to fake it a little.  
The Captain stalked toward the bed, stopping at the end of it, just a few inches from where Bucky's knees hung over the edge. He looked over Bucky appraisingly and gave a nod.  
"All your clothes off, now Sergeant." The corners of his mouth pulled upwards a little, but his tone was commanding. The same voice from a body that finally fit it.  
Bucky could only nod and pull off the plain t-shirt he wore on a daily basis. Next came his hands fumbling with the laces of his boots, trying to follow the order as quickly as he could. The boots each made a thud on the floor. His belt rattled with the metallic of the buckle against the button of his pants, which were next. Steve licked his lips as the uniform type pants were pulled down over hips and wiggled out of, taking the boxers with them and falling in a heap to the floor. The Captain gave an approving hum to see Bucky already hard in front of him, laying back on the bed and staring at him expectedly.  
"Been a long time, Buck. You sure about this?" Steve tilted his head to one side a little.  
"Yes, I'm sure, Steve. Are you going to just stand there and make me take care of this myself?"  
The blond laughed softly and shook his head, "Don't you dare." He grabbed the bottom hem of his simple cotton shirt, pulling it up and over his head, just to drop it on the floor beside him.  
Bucky watched every movement, licking his lips at the sight of the newly uncovered skin. Not something he got to see often unless it was just after a mission and they were mending their own wounds. He wasn't sure whether he liked that, or seeing the clean skin stretched over muscles he knew Steve had dreamt of as a younger man.  
Steve used the toes of one foot to give him leverage to get the sneaker off the other foot. First one, then the other. Stepping on the toes of his socks to pull them off, as well.  
The scruffier man on the bed moved his flesh arm to just scratch at his own lower stomach, Steve's eyes drawn to the movement.  
"You're doing that on purpose," his eyes snapped back up to Bucky's, his voice playfully accusing.  
"And what, exactly, do you think you can do about it?" Bucky teased and egged Steve on. He was already able to see the straining at the front of the Captain's jogging pants.  
Steve smirked for just a second, then his expression went serious again.  
"All the way on the bed, Barnes. Now." His tone was even and commanding.  
Bucky looked a little bewildered for a moment, then gave a single nod.  
"Yes'sir!" He used both his hands and legs to push himself up the bed, flexing each muscle a little more than he actually needed to, showing off.  
Steve licked his lips as he watched the display, waiting until Bucky had his head at the pillows and his legs fully on the bed before making any kind of move at all. When he did move it wasn't to take off the jogging pants, leaving them on for the moment. He bent at the waist and crawled onto the bed from the foot of it.  
As he moved he used a hand to spread Bucky's legs, crawling up between them. He dipped his head down, pursing his lips and blowing a stream of cold air over the hardness waiting for him, not touching it otherwise.  
A shiver worked it's way through Bucky's body at the cool air, pulling a chuckle from Steve as he continued his way upward. Bucky tried to give an unamused expression, but the attention he hadn't felt in so long had his cheeks flushed. As the Captain moved far enough up the brunette lifted his legs so that his thighs were resting on the well defined hips between them.  
"You trust me, Buck?" Steve's voice was much softer, losing the commanding tone he had just moments earlier. He didn't want to trigger something terrible while they were together, especially while they were being intimate.  
"More than I trust myself, Stevie." The Winter Soldier smiled softly, reaching with the flesh hand and lightly playing with a lock of the soft blond hair he remembered so well now.  
Steve smiled very kindly, then made one quick and fluid movement. Suddenly nothing was between the most sensitive parts of their bodies save for a thin layer of slippery fabric. He leaned his head down so Bucky could nearly feel his lips against his earlobe, feeling the hot breath on his ear and the side of his neck.  
"That's Captain to you, Sergeant." He took on a huskier tone, though his voice was still soft.  
Bucky gasped at the sudden contact, rolling his hips up a few times just so he could feel the friction. He was almost surprised at how much he liked being covered by the heavy mass of muscle above him. He had been so used to having to help an almost sickly Steve to move once they were really going at it. It was now sinking in that he wouldn't have to do that anymore, he wouldn't have to fake being overpowered, and that Steve wouldn't feel bad for being worn out before they were even finished. It excited him even more to think that they would both be able to enjoy themselves now without worry of injury or illness later.  
Steve clicked his tongue a few times, pressing his hips back down against Bucky's.  
"It feels like someone here is a little impatient. You should know better, James. Jumping in all at once isn't as fun as holding back a little," he knew it was pretty much the opposite of how he lived life otherwise, but that's what made it so fun.  
Bucky let out a slow sigh, reaching and lightly touching Steve's side with only his flesh hand. He knew his strength with the prosthetic, but he didn't want to get carried away and lose himself and end up hurting the blond beyond repair.  
"You're one that talk, Captain," he smirked a little.  
Steve picked up his head to look Bucky in the eye, observing every little reaction as he ground down against the excited soldier.  
"I am, Buck. Going to keep questioning me?"  
"If you're going to keep do that, yes."  
Steve laughed, then leaned down and captured Bucky's bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled lightly, turning it to suckling on the lip. Bucky moved his tongue to just lick at Steve's top lip, tensing and relaxing his hand to enjoy the feel of the delicate skin he remembered.  
The Captain shifted a little, crawling his legs up further under himself so he didn't need to support himself with his arms anymore. He deepened the kiss, teasing Bucky's tongue with his own. Lightly licking, then withdrawing it so the man under him had to follow. With his hands free he moved them, firmly rubbing them up and down the brunette's sides a few times. After a few times he kept his hands moving upward, running his palms up Bucky's arms.  
He grabbed at the soldier's elbows and pulled his arms up so they were stretched above his head. Bucky kissed back and let Steve move him as he pleased, blindly trusting the hero. He made a small, questioning hum into Steve's mouth when he heard several clicks and felt cold restraints around his wrist. He pulled at his arms and couldn't move them away from the headboard.  
Steve slowly pulled his mouth from Bucky's, licking his lips as he pulled away.  
"Steve, what is this?"  
"You said you trust me, so I'm not letting you jump ahead of me. Neither of us are going anywhere." Steve grinned at the slightly bewildered man under him, rocking his hips again Bucky's for emphasis.  
Bucky pulled his arms a little harder and noticed that the restraints didn't give at all.  
Steve leaned his head down and lightly placed several kisses on the now tense muscles of Bucky's chest.  
"The bed frame is built to withstand the night terrors I used to have, and the restraints are borrowed from Tony. You are stuck until I am done with you."  
"You little punk. How long were you planning this?"  
"Long enough." Steve pulled his arms to support him again, pulling away and crawling back down the bed so there was no longer contact between the two men. Bucky made a small disappointed sound as soon as the warmth was lost.  
Steve stopped so that his mouth was just about Bucky's length again, looking up at the soldier with just his eyes and licking his own lips. His tongue ever so softly dragging across the restrained man's ridge.  
Bucky dropped his head back on the pillows at the slight, slick warmth. Though it was so fleeting his was now acutely aware of his surroundings. The dark blue sheets he was laying on, the lack of any thick blankets, the orange light coming through the window from the setting sun, the shield thrown haphazardly in the corner, the shelf full of sketch books, half a wall covered in children's drawings, the desk covered in Steve's drawings.  
He was pulled out of the near trance with a small gasp when strong hands grasped his thighs, pulling his legs so they were bent and lifted. His feet weren't able to touch the bed anymore. Bucky lifted his head to look at the smiling blond. The memories of warmth and pleasure flooded over him, relaxing him again.  
Steve didn't let his friend ask more questions, leaning and pulling a soft moan from him by running his tongue firmly along Bucky's length. He was distracting Bucky with long, slow laps, his hands massaging the muscular thighs.  
Bucky's hips twitched upward a few times, desperately trying to get more contact. Steve moved his head with each of the movements so the attention was constant and teasing. By the time that Bucky was breathing faster, Steve was satisfied with the involuntary twitching of the sergeant's hardness.  
He slowly lapped lower, running his tongue along the base of Bucky's erection. This attention didn't last long as he moved further down, running his lips and tongue over the skin of his scrotum. It was gentle, meant to tease and push Bucky closer to his limit.  
Bucky's arms pulled lightly at the restraints, unable to do anything else but let out soft moans and sighs. He gave a curious grunt when his legs were pushed further up, lifting his hips slightly off the bed and giving total access to Steve.  
The sergeant shuddered and nearly choked on a moan when he felt the warm tongue move further down and over his opening unexpectedly. Steve made an almost amused hum at this reaction, repeating the action and licking again.  
"S...Steve....nh....I don't -ah- kno-oh-ow how long I..."  
The captain pulled Bucky out of the thought by putting more pressure on his tongue, just enough to prod at the opening and make the brunette feel as if he was about to be penetrated.  
He pulled at the restraints harder, his stomach tensing and relaxing, trying to keep himself from inching ever closer to the edge. Each small noise he let loose was proof that it wasn't working.  
Steve spent another few moments lightly tapping his tongue around the sensitive opening, then giving a firm lick before letting Bucky's legs down enough for his feet to touch the bed again.  
The restrained soldier was trying not to pant, picking up his head and looking at Steve again. A fine sheen of sweat covered his face and torso from the sheer effort to not let go and finish.  
"Don't worry, Buck. You won't disappoint me." Steve's voice was almost comforting.  
Bucky was a little confused by the statement, about to ask why the blond felt he needed to be reassured. He was stopped in his tracks when Steve leg go of one of his legs and took a firm grasp of his length. The captain didn't hesitate to lean down and take the entire head into his mouth, closing his lips tightly and giving a gentle suckle.  
Bucky gasped at the feeling, reeling internally, his toes already curling into the sheets.  
"Fuck! Steve!" He near yelled when the captain threw him further of his guard by carefully pressing a single fingertip against the newly slicked entrance of Bucky's body and pushing it in. He let his head fall back on the pillow again, the yell followed by a low, drawn out moan.  
Steve made a soft hum around Bucky as he tasted the sudden drops of precum. He kept his eyes turned upward, watching the tense plane of Bucky's stomach. He admired how the flesh arm strained, and how under all the noise Bucky was making he could hear the soft hum of the mechanical arm trying to pull at the headboard too.  
He did hate to see this man he felt so deeply for look so desperate, however. He gave a louder hum around Bucky's hardness, the only warning he was going to give. He moved both his hands like a well trained artist, the brunette's body his favorite materials. The hand helping his mouth made short, fast strokes. The finger invading the unseen part of Bucky pulled back and pushed back in a few times. He was still very careful, pulling back at one point until the finger almost abandoned it's invasion. Instead he pressed it back inward, a second finger joining it.  
"Please...." Bucky tried not to writhe under the attentions being paid to him. A yell of a moan was forced out of his throat when Steve pressed his fingers in as deep as he could. He flexed them, twisting his wrist a little as if searching. He gave a soft moan around Bucky when he knew he had found the spot he was looking for. His fingertips felt the firm texture of his prostate, pressing softly and rubbing in that single spot.  
Bucky's back arched off the bed, his stomach tensing and relaxing again. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure taking a deep gasp and sighing with a near rumbling moan as he was pulled over the edge. Steve made a pleased sound, not stopping his movements but very much enjoying the slightly salty taste of Bucky's cum wash over his tongue. He was not one to waste something he enjoyed so much, swallowing several times, pulling smaller moans from Bucky when he did.  
Bucky fell back to the bed after a few seconds, making the small noises with each of Steve's swallows because he could feel the tightening around him. The captain kept up the suckling until he let out a whimper.  
"Too much, Stevie. Too...fuck...too much." He was panting and trying not to shiver, not being able to remember the last time he came so hard.  
Steve pulled the invasive fingers from their place, Bucky sighing at the new empty feeling. He let go with his mouth and licked his lips, sitting back on his legs and looking at the sweat covered man tied to his bed.  
"I forgot how good you taste. But I told you that it's Captain right now. You're going to repay me for not listening." He gave a slightly smug, and somehow still sweet smile.  
"How am I supposed to do th-ah!" Bucky's looked at Steve with wide eyes, doing his best to get a handle on himself again.  
Steve had stopped with his mouth and one hand, but as soon as Bucky seemed to get too comfortable he made sure to let him know the other hand still had a firm grasp on his still hard cock. He raised his eyebrows a little, looking like he expected Bucky to answer his own question.  
"How do you think, Sergeant?" He made sure to keep his stroking at a slow pace, his grasp still firm. He kept his hand on the shaft, not touching the head because he knew it would still be so sensitive and border on painful if he did. He wanted to make sure that Bucky had no time to go soft.  
"I have the feeling that You're going to take what you want anyway, Captain." Bucky was taking long, shaky breaths while trying to calm himself a little bit.  
"You are correct, sergeant. It won't be anything you don't want, though. I'll stop if you tell me to." Steve gave a bit of a grin. He reached with his free hand and started to massage the front of Bucky's thigh. It was a moment of soft affection and comfort, showing Bucky that he would not force the soldier into anything at all.  
Bucky's breathing slowed a little more, him relaxing because of the reassurance and comfort. He gave a small nod and relaxed his arms in the restraints.  
"Good, no need to worry. I'll let you go once we're done." Steve leaned over the brunette and kissed his stomach a couple of times softly. He then let go and stopped touching Bucky completely, making the soldier give a tiny disappointed noise.  
Bucky tilted his head and watched as Steve crawled backward off the bed, his feet making the softest padding sound as he walked across the hardwood floor. He stopped at his desk for a moment, opening a drawer and taking out a small bottle. He gently tossed it, the bottle landing beside Bucky's leg, making him let out an near squeak when the cold bottle rolled and touched the side of his bare thigh.  
"I'll make sure to war it up before I use it," the captain chuckled. He then turned and made his way to stand next to the head of the bed, not far from the pillows and Bucky's head He looked down at the sergeant with a much softer smile.  
"It is so much more satisfying to see you genuinely like this, rather than faking it for my sake. Yeah, I know you were faking it, and I love you for it."  
Bucky's face turned a brighter shade of red. He hadn't heard or felt such strong positive emotions in such a long time, it was a little overwhelming.  
"I did it because I love you, Stevie," the raspier voice was a near whisper, almost shy about the confession.  
"I know that, too," Steve bent at the waist over Bucky, capturing his mouth once again. He moved a hand to run it through the long, dark hair. He scratched Bucky's scalp lightly as he teased his lips and tongue.  
Bucky's eyes slid closed, letting himself melt into the kiss and not pay any attention to the slight rustling sound he heard. He trusted Steve more than anyone else.  
Steve took the chance of Bucky not looking to use his free hand to grab the waist of his jogging pants, pulling them down over his hips. He let them drop down to his ankles as soon as the waistband was over his own rock hard length. He'll joke later about needing to start wearing underwear because of the new pre-cum stain on that pair of pants, but for now it was one less piece of clothing to fuss with. He moved very little as he stepped out of the pants, kicking them over to near his shield in the corner once they were off completely.  
He kept the loving kiss going for several more moments, enjoying the feel of the dark hair in his hand. For just a second he felt like he wanted to climb onto the bed and just be close to Bucky for the first time in a very long time. He was pulled back into the moment when he heard Bucky pull at the restraints again. He pulled away from the kiss, smiling softly when the brunette tried to follow so the kiss wouldn't end.  
"Now now, I have a better idea for your mouth." Steve gave the soldier one more tiny peck on the lips, then stood up again.  
Bucky kept his eyes on Steve's face for a second, then let his gaze move downward. He smiled slightly as he looked over the captain's torso and all of the texture that came with his muscles. His smile turned into a grin when he got to the blond pubic hair and what it framed. His eyes snapped back up to look at the smiling Steve.  
"So the serum really didn't change everything, did it?" He remembered Steve being a little disproportionate for his size, which he always thought was kind of a waste. No girls really went for the small blond, and they were really missing out.  
"Nope, and the Army never had time to force me to get snipped like they did to you." He chuckled, moving one of his hands and just lightly taking hold of the base of his own length.  
"Medical science wasn't where it is now, I'm not mad about it." Bucky's eye's did slide back down to where Steve's hand was drawing attention, being very obvious about licking his lip, knowing what the captain wanted.  
Steve moved and put one of his knees on the bed near Bucky's head. He reached with his free hand and ran both hands through the dark hair. Bucky shifted his body a little, lifting his head and turning it, parting his lips a little.  
The captain scooted just a little closer, making a low hum when Bucky didn't hesitate. He moved his head the rest of the way forward and wrapped his lips around the hard length in front of him, taking as much into his mouth as he could for a few seconds.  
He pulled back a little after a moment and began to suckle firmly. He just slowly moved his head forward and back to give Steve more friction.  
Steve tried to stay calm, petting and playing with the long hair, noting how soft it was now. He kept his chin tilted down and watched Bucky constantly. He enjoyed watching every movement and reaction. He gave his approval with small moans and smiles.  
Bucky pulled a surprised moan from the blond when he hummed around him and very gently scraped his teeth once down the shaft. He knew Steve liked it, and he liked how surprised Steve acted. He figured it was because Steve thought he;d forgotten such a small detail, when really it was because Bucky was the only one he'd ever told.  
The captain did give a playfully scolding look, and the brunette went back to his normal actions. He let Steve calm down, and kept going for several minutes until he started to slowly taste the salty precum coating his tongue.  
That was when Bucky tightened his lips around the length, enough that when he moved his head forward it pulled back the foreskin a little. He swirled his tongue around the newly exposed and sensitive skin, making a louder hum so he would feel every vibration.  
Steve's eyes fluttered for a moment, his hips twitching forward a few times before he gently grabbed two hand fulls of the dark hair. He carefully pulled back and out of Bucky's mouth with an almost inaudible pop before he could reach his peak. He panted a few times, then loosened his grip and pet the hair while he opened his eyes to look at Bucky.  
"That was a cheap shot," he took a couple shaky breaths and sighed.  
"Says the man not tied to the bed and able to move around as he pleases," Bucky looked very smug at that.  
"Point taken, but I am not done with you yet." Steve raised his brows a little, leaning to give Bucky a kiss on the end of his nose before pulling away from all physical touch for the moment. He gladly watched the sergeant's reaction.  
Bucky tried to play it cool. shifting so his body was fully laying down again, head still slightly lifted off the pillows. He did all he could to control his physical reactions, but he couldn't control the light red color that seeped across his face, or the few drips of precum that were landing on his stomach.  
Steve moved his leg all the way off the bed, taking a few steps toward the end of the bed. He stopped for a second, knowing he was within eyeshot of Bucky. He clasped his hands and stretched them up over his head, letting the brunette see the movement of every muscle in his back. Bucky had the though that he'd love the way it looked even more if it was covered in scratches.  
He let his arms drop and moved again, making his way to the very foot of the bed. He turned so he could just look up and down the plain of the sergeant's body, smiling softly.  
"You still sure about this, Buck?" Steve did sound a little concerned, not wanting to hurt his lover mentally or physically.  
"Seriously, look at me, Steve. Yes, I'm sure." He did sound confident in his answer. The sheen of sweat all over him and the unwavering hardness served to back up his answer.  
Steve gave a single nod, his soft smile turning into a much more playful and hungry one. He bent and crawled onto the bed again, starting at Bucky's feet.  
A grin spread over the captain's face when Bucky spread his legs without having to be asked to, even without Steve touching them at all. As he crawled further up Steve took a moment to lick from Bucky's base to his tip, pulling a soft moan from the sergeant.  
Steve moved to get comfortable, planting several small kisses on Bucky's stomach before sitting back on his own legs. Strong hands grabbed at the brunette's legs again, putting them up and apart so the soles of his feet were planted on the bed, and the backs of his upper thighs rested on the fronts of Steve's upper thighs.  
The captain leaned to grabbed the bottle his had tossed earlier. Doing so pushed his hips against Bucky's, teasing that already sensitive opening with just the shaft of his cock. He stayed there and rocked his hips a few times, sighing and watching Bucky writhe his hips in an attempt to get more.  
Bucky let out an exasperated noise when Steve sat back again.  
"You have got to stop teasing me like that, Captain."  
"Nope. You know it's only going to make this better, so stop complaining." Steve joked, using a thumb nail to pop open the top of the bottle of lube.  
Bucky opened his mouth to retort something else, but all that came out was a shaky, surprised sound of pleasure. Steve wasn't going to give him the chance to wind up and end up going back and forth with just sarcastic banter and no release for either of them. He stopped Bucky's train of thought by turning the bottle over and letting the cold lube drip over the entire length in front of him. He got an odd satisfaction out of watching Bucky squirm and watching his cock twitch from it all.  
"You said-" Bucky shivered, cutting off his words.  
"I said I would warm it up before I use it, and I will," Steve took the moment to explain himself.  
He snapped the bottle closed and dropped it onto the bed next to them. The blond reached with one hand and used two fingers to just lightly smear the lube over and around the sergeant's tip. When he pulled the hand away Bucky grunted at him in frustration. He moved the hand and used both fingertip to firmly and carefully rub over his target. He reached with his free hand and tightly grasped Bucky's length, smiling as he watched all will to fight drain out of the restrained man.  
Bucky had to close his eyes for a moment as soon as Steve started stroking slowly, pressing the two fingers of his other hand slowly forward. His eyes opened half way to look at Steve again when he finally felt the penetration, both fingers wiggling a little to heighten the sensation.  
Steve kept his hands moving, one stimulating his lover's length the give him the pleasure they both wanted, but kept it slow enough so he didn't finish again yet. The other hand wiggled and twisted, making sure he was completely lubed so there would be no pain for either of them.  
Bucky tried to keep his breathing even through all of the attention, once in a while it hitching with a small gasp. Steve could easily watch the slow decent into pleasure with just the tensing of Bucky's arm, pulling at the restraints.  
Steve kept up the stimulations the exact same way for several minutes. He slowly smiled when Bucky's eyes locked with his, twisting his fingers again before spreading them. Once he brought them back together he pulled them so they nearly left the sergeant's body, but stopped. When he pushed them forward again he added another finger next to the other two.  
"Fuck, Steve. Stop teasing already!" Bucky nearly barked at him, Steve knowing he was pushing his lover as far as he wanted to.  
The captain pulled away his stroking hand, instead taking hold of himself. He slowly smeared the lube on himself as he kept looking at Bucky.  
"I don't see what place you're in to be giving orders. Sergeant. But you seem to feel very strongly about this." He teased, his voice soft and playful.  
"That's an understatement, punk." Bucky grumbled back at him, trying to stifle a moan when Steve bent his fingers to put just a tiny bit of pressure on his prostate for just a moment, removing it just as quickly.  
Steve made a small chuckle, pulling the intruding fingers from the brunette, just wiping his hand on the sheets before grabbing one of Bucky's thighs. He crawled forward a little more, keeping the thigh he was holding bent upward to give him space.  
Bucky moved his other leg and wrapped it around Steve's waist as much as he could, licking his lips in anticipation. The sergeant took a deep breath when he could see Steve directing himself, letting out a shaky sigh when he could feel the first nudges.  
Steve made his movements sow and deliberate, keeping his eyes locked with Bucky's. He concentrated on not losing himself yet as he pushed forward. The blond made a soft groan as he felt the slick tightness around him, able to tell now more than ever that it had been a long while for both of them.  
Bucky's eyes fluttered, but he kept watching Steve. He stopped pulling at the restraints, but clenched his fists to keep his composure. He was silent as he felt himself stretch around the intrusion, almost having forgotten that Steve felt even bigger than he looked. It felt like an eternity from the first penetration until he finally felt the captain's hips pressed against his firmly, then stopped.  
"Shit, Buck," Steve managed to speak in a husky tone.  
"Don't stop, Stevie," Bucky near panted for a second, lightly pressing his heel into the small of Steve's back, "You aren't going to break me."  
The captain took a moment to let the words really sink in, then gave a small nod. He had dropped most of the domination act, just wanting to give his lover what he wanted.  
Steve only pulled back a couple of inches before carefully thrusting forward again. Bucky nodded his approval, letting his mouth stay open a little so he didn't stifle any more of his sounds. Steve repeated the same thrust a few more times, causing a blush over both of their faces.  
Bucky stopped trying to hold back. Ever time Steve thrust he flexed the leg around him to help a little. He let the other leg relax so Steve could do with it as he pleased. Steve did let the leg down, Bucky planting his foot flat on the bed and getting some leverage so he could rock his hips to meet Steve's movements.  
The blond kept it slow for a few minutes, leaning over Bucky to catch him in a surprised and passionate kiss. As their lips met the brunette let out a desperate moan. Steve made a small noise against the soft lips, parting his own and teasing with his tongue. Bucky tried to egg him on, parting his own lips just to lightly bite at Steve's mouth.  
Steve let out an almost amused noise when he broke the kiss, staying close so Bucky could still feel his breath.  
"I can take a hint," he whispered, almost threateningly.  
Steve used just his core muscles to sit himself back on his knees again. He thrust forward a little more roughly and stopped with himself completely buried within Bucky. He looked almost thoughtful for a split second. He then reached with the hand he had used to lube them both and grabbed the twitching length already so close to him. Bucky let out a choked whimper at the firm grasp, surprised by how confident it was, and not at all pained by it.  
The captain began to slowly stroke again, letting his thumb rub over the sergeant's tip with each stroke. Bucky's eyes rolled back a few times, lost in the feeling of being so full and tended to all at once again.  
When Steve knew Bucky was really enjoying himself is when he pulled back and thrust again. Every time he pulled back he moved just a little further out, making his movements longer. Making them take more time with each thrust. Bucky started to realize something was up when Steve tightened his hand around his cock, but he didn't have time to finish the thought. Steve pulled out so just the tip was within the brunette, then thrust forcefully.  
Bucky called out with a guttural noise, his length twitching in Steve's hand but nothing could escape, the captain was physically keeping from cumming, even though he could feel the peak right there. Steve let out a very satisfied sound at feeling the tightness around him throb in unison with the hardness in his hand, keeping himself buried within Bucky to enjoy the feeling.  
"Still like that, huh Buck?" His voice was still raspy, and he knew Bucky would get back at him for this later, but he really did not care right then.  
It was another minute or two before Bucky could relax enough to look at Steve without seeing four of him. The brunette was finally able to take a deep breath, licking his lips while he exhaled.  
"You're a torturous punk," Bucky rasped back at the large blond between his legs.  
Steve chuckled and nodded a couple of times, driving the point further when he loosened his grip on Bucky's length and started to slowly stroke again. Bucky let out a near whimpering moan, his eyes fluttering. The sensation was almost painful, but in the best possible way. He felt full and overwhelmed, but did not want to stop. The sergeant's breathing was shaky, but he tried to keep his eyes open to look at Steve when he began to move his hips against the captain a little.  
Steve sucked in a sharp gasp at the sudden movement. He then smiled down at Bucky again.  
"Already ready for more?" He tilted his head a little, grinding back against the soldier.  
"Shut up and finish fucking me already, Steve. You talk too much," Bucky tried to sound confident, but there were the undertones of desperation.  
The captain gave a single nod, not planning on teasing Bucky much more. He practically started over, pulling back slowly before just as slowly thrusting forward. For the next few thrusts he didn't even push himself all the way into his lover, just stopping half way. He loved the build up of it all over again, though he knew it wouldn't last. He knew he couldn't hold off for much longer and that Bucky would be too spent to keep going.  
After a half a dozen short and slow thrusts Bucky started to move his hips to try to meet Steve and get more without having to say anything. Steve got the hint, taking it that Bucky was ready for as much as he could give. The hand grasping Bucky's length began to stroke faster, the lube refreshed by the new drops of precum.  
Steve's free hand grabbed tightly at the thigh wrapped around him, using it as leverage. He pulled at his lover's leg when he started thrusting faster and harder.  
The light from the streetlights outside highlighted the sheen of sweat that was covering both men. The only sounds in the room were those of heavy breathing, moans that were growing louder with each passing moment, and the sharp slapping of skin.  
Steve quickened his movements, making his thrusts longer and faster. Bucky's steadily growing moans were all the encouragement he needed. He sped up his hand so his strokes matched his thrusts in speed, but his hand stayed more gentle. His thrusts got harder and rougher.  
He dug his nails into the sergeant's thigh a little, holding it tightly while Bucky writhed under him. Bucky tried to tighten his leg around Steve, the other on the bed lifting him once in a while still to meet the rough thrusts.  
The soldier's blush was moving from his face, down to his shoulder and chest. The captain bit his own lip and tried to stifle his moans a little, to hide how worked up he was, but Bucky knew better.  
"Ste-ah-eve. Don't sto-ahh-p!" Bucky called to his lover.  
Hearing his name called like that was all Steve needed to lose himself, and Bucky had known it. The sergeant wanted everything his captain had to give, and he knew how to get it.  
Steve's movements became a little shakier and more erratic, but the new force he put behind it more than made up for it. As he got rougher he couldn't stifle his sounds any longer, the groans being pulled from him every few thrusts. He let go of Bucky's leg, leaning over he a little more so he could more easily watch the expressions of his lover.  
It wasn't long before the fast and rough movements crossed into what could only have been called pounding. Men who hadn't been given the serum would have broken under the force of it, but the two wouldn't suffer that way. The rough movements and the slapping of flesh on flesh was only making the skin of Bucky's backside red, as well as the fronts of Steve's hips. At most they would have quickly fading bruises.  
Within a few minutes Bucky was calling out the captain's name over and over again. Steve could feel himself getting so close to the peak. Bucky was pulling at the restraints as hard as possible, the sound of metal alloying straining adding to the noises of the room.  
Steve's orgasm felt like it came out of nowhere, one second he was lost in pleasure, the next he was nearly drowning in it. He groaned and trust a few more quick times, letting himself go within Bucky. He stopped with the last thrust, holding himself buried in the sergeant again, not moving.  
Bucky was not far behind, Steve's hand still stroking him. The new warmth filling him is what sent him over the edge, calling out Steve's name one more time. The leg around the captain dropped to the bed, supporting him as his back arched upward. There wasn't much left in him, but once he let go they were left with a few splashes across Bucky's stomach and Steve's hand.  
Both men panted as they started to calm, the once tense muscles shivering and cooling down again. Bucky closed his eyes and laid his head back all the way, letting his arms go limp, ignoring the bruising around his flesh wrist.  
Steve was very careful as he moved back, pulling himself from Bucky with a small groan. The sudden feeling of being empty again pulled a small sigh from the soldier. Another second and a few deeper breaths later Steve let go of the softening flesh in his hand. He was still a little shaky as he moved, but mostly confident as he leaned back to sitting on his knees and climbed off the bed.  
The captain could feel Bucky's eyes on him as he moved across the room to his desk, grabbing a small package of wet wipes before going back.  
"Don't move, I've got us both." Steve's voice was soft and warm now.  
"I still can't go anywhere, Stevie. Why do you have those in here?" Bucky couldn't help but joke a little bit.  
"Shut up, I've spent a lot of time in here mostly alone." Steve opened the package, taking out a wipe and quickly cleaning his own groin and lower stomach.  
"Mostly?" Bucky sounded amused, then gasped when Steve took out another wipe and started to clean his stomach with it. "That's cold, y'know."  
"Don't judge me," he joked back. He quickly tossed that wipe in his waste basket and got another, wiping the rest of the mess from Bucky's nethers.  
"No judgment here, just joking, Stevie. Who was better, though?" Bucky gave a lopsided grin, his eyelids beginning to droop from exhaustion.  
Steve didn't answer right away, making sure Bucky was completely cleaned up. When he was happy with the job he had done he tossed the packet back to his desk. He then went and grabbed a thin blanket, dropping it on the bed next to the brunette once he made his way back. He walked and then sat next to Bucky's torso, leaning and finally undoing the restraints.  
"You are always better, Buck. No contest." Steve smiled at his lover. The smile was soon replaced by a surprised look though.  
Bucky was able to finally move his arms, so he half rolled and wrapped them both around the captain, hugging him and dragging him all the way onto the bed, forcing him to lay half on top of him.  
Steve shivered once because of the cold of the metal arm, then settled into the hug. He wiggled so they were both comfortable, reaching with a hand to play with the damp, dark hair.  
"Stay in my room tonight?" Steve asked sweetly, and Bucky could nearly see the face of that thin man asking him to stay for warmth in the winters of Brooklyn before the war.  
Bucky gave a small nod, moving his flesh hand to rub Steve's back lightly, giving as much comfort as he was receiving.  
"Yeah, Stevie. For as long as you want me to."  
Steve smiled, tilting his head to softly kiss at Bucky's jaw line.  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to encourage me?" He near whispered, still light hearted.  
"I'm not encouraging you, I just want to make sure I'm close for when I recover. I will get back at you."  
"Yeah? How do you plan on doing that?" Steve loved when they could just tease each other and relax. He felt almost high as his energy levels lowered quickly.  
"I am going to fuck you until you can't walk, that's how." Bucky answered confidently, Steve only able to tell if he was half joking.  
"I'd like to see you try," Steve egged him on, and made sure he knew that the blond was up for the challenge.  
"You will, just not right now. I need at least a nap first."  
Both soldiers laughed softly. Steve reached beside them and pulled the thin blanket to cover them and fight against the chill coming from the rapidly cooling sweat still on them.  
"Yeah, me too." Steve smiled and laid his head on Bucky's flesh shoulder, just like he used to when he was much smaller and not feeling well. He was ignoring how badly he wanted a cigarette, and just closed his eyes. The one hand kept playing with the dark hair gently, and the other moved to rest on Bucky's other shoulder.  
Bucky was nervous for just a moment, then relaxed and closed his own eyes. He drifted to sleep with the blond, trying not to think about how he could only feel half of Steve's hand on his shoulder, and how he knew Steve could feel half flesh, and half metal under his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets a good enough response I will write a follow up to it, or more and make it a series.
> 
> If you comment and want to, let me know what else you may like to see in the future.


End file.
